


Car Crash

by Rumbellegem15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbellegem15/pseuds/Rumbellegem15
Summary: Belle French is called to the hospital after her husband is involved in a car accident. She soon discovers he was not alone in the vehicle when she meets Mr Gold, the husband of the other occupant of the car in the waiting room. The two scorned spouses bond over a lot of alcohol and one thing leads to another...





	Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr and couldn't get this idea out of my head, its a little rushed and longer than i intended but hope you enjoy!

Belle French drove up the long driveway that led to the Storybrooke memorial hospital, the drive seeming never ending as she nervously chewed on her thumbnail. Finally the large building came into view and she sighed in relief when she found a parking space almost immediately. It was then that she hesitated and couldn’t get her body to move from within the car, what if he4 husband was dead? 

The nurse that had called her hadn’t given her much information, other than that her husband had been in an accident and she had to get to the hospital immediately. Belle couldn’t even remember if she locked the front door of her apartment in her haste to get there. Taking a deep breath she finally removed the keys from the cars ignition and exited her vehicle, the building seemed to loom above her and she gulped before steeling her nerves and entering into the reception.

“Can I help you?” a young blonde with the name tag Astrid asked Belle when she approached the desk.

“I... had a call.... my husband..... was brought in” Belle stuttered.

“What’s his name?” Astrid turned to get computer and waited patiently for Belle to answer her.

“Gaston Hunter” Belle replied and tapped her fingers on the wooden desk while she waited.

Astrid frowned before covering it with a smile that Belle knew all too well was fake “he’s in the ICU” she said and then gave Belle directions “go down that hall” she pointed to her left “turn left and keep going until you see the sign for ICU” 

“Thank you” Belle muttered before heading off in the direction she was told. It was only a couple of minutes until she found where she needed to be. Taking another deep breath she pushed open the double doors and entered another room. She glanced around and saw a man sitting in what looked like a waiting room; he was sat with his head bowed, and his gaze fixed on the tip of his cane that was resting on the linoleum floor. He didn’t even look up at her when the door slammed shut behind her, he was completely lost in his own world, probably worrying about a loved one, Belle decided. 

Belle spotted the reception desk and looked around, she huffed when she realised the place was deserted.

“Hello!” she called out but was met with more silence; she bounced on the balls of her feet and wondered what to do.

“They’re probably too busy drinking tea in the back office” Belle turned at the sound of a Scottish accent behind her. The man that had been sat in the waiting room was now looking up at her.

“But I need to find my husband” she cried “they rang me to say he was here”

“Is your husband Mr Hunter?” the man asked.

“Yes” Belle nodded “Do you know something?”

“I’ll get someone for you” he replied without looking at her.

“Oh god he’s dead isn’t he?” she began to sob.

“Christ... no” the man suddenly exclaimed “He’s not dead”

“He’s not?” Belle wiped her eyes with her cardigan sleeve.

“No” he pulled a handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket to hand to her “I’ve been here since they brought him in so I think I would've heard something”

She took the proffered hankie and dabbed at her eyes “thank God”

“I’ll go and find someone for you” he muttered.

“Thank you Mr....” She hesitated realising she hadn’t asked.

“Gold” he supplied. She thought she heard him mutter something else as he went off in search of someone, it sounded like ‘don’t thank me yet’ but she couldn’t be sure. Before she had chance to ask him to repeat himself he was gone through the staff only double doors. 

She furrowed her brow as to why he would be able to enter the hospital like he owned the place but then she figured if it got her answers about her husband then she wouldn’t argue. It wasn’t long before she heard his unmistakable brogue coming from down the corridor.

“When you have finished gossiping there is a young lady out here trying to find her husband” she shivered at his tone of voice even though his ire wasn’t aimed at her.

He appeared through the doors again a moment later.

“They’ll be with you in a minute” he told Belle and then went to reclaim his seat.

“Thank you” she smiled and then turned at the sound of someone else coming through the doors.

“I’m nurse Blue, can I help you?” Belle frowned at the other woman’s abrupt tone.

“I’m looking for my husband” Belle answered feeling a little frustrated at having to explain herself yet again.

“Name?” Nurse Blue sighed and sat down in front of the computer.

“for God’s sake it’s Gaston Hunter, can you please just tell me if he’s ok” Belle snapped and she could have sworn she heard a snort of laughter come from behind her but she was more concerned with the woman in front of her in that moment.

Nurse Blue typed the name into her computer and then looked up at Belle “he was involved in a road traffic accident, he was unconscious when he was brought in after a slight knock to the head but he’s awake now. He has a broken arm but nothing too serious. The doctor is just in with him so if you’d like to take a seat” she gestured to the chairs where Mr Gold was sitting “someone will take you through shortly” the woman gave a smile that Belle could easily surmise was fake and then sauntered off back through the double doors.

“She’s a delight isn’t she” Belle turned as she heard Mr Golds voice again.

“Yes, how the hell did she become a nurse?” Belle grumbled.

“She has friends in high places” Gold whispered as Belle took a seat next to him.

Belle snorted but made no more comment about the nurse, she sat quietly next to Gold as she waited anxiously for someone to come and get her.

“What are you here for?” Belle eventually needed to break the silence.

Gold hesitated “my wife... was also in a car accident” he answered

“Oh I’m sorry” Belle placed her hand on his forearm “is she ok?” 

“I think so” Gold muttered but kept staring at her hand on his arm “they’re just patching up a few cuts and bruises” 

“Oh that’s good” she smiled “what are the chances of two accidents on the same day in a little town like Storybrooke” 

“Very slim” he mumbled under his breath but Belle heard him

“What do you mean?” Belle turned her body to face him.

“Nothing dearie” he shook his head and looked away.

“Are you saying that your wife and my husband were in the same accident?” she asked.

“Yes something like that” he replied. 

“Did they crash into each other?” she probed further 

“Look Mrs Hunter...”

“French” Belle interrupted.

“What?” Gold blinked confused.

“My name isn’t Hunter, it’s French. I kept my last name when I got married” she explained.

“Ok then, Mrs French... maybe you should just wait for your husband to tell you what happened, or the sheriff” Gold practically begged her to stop asking him questions which just made Belle all the more curious as to what he was trying to hide.

“I want you to tell me” she replied stubbornly “what are you hiding?”

Gold looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her again to just let it drop but she stared straight at him, a look of determination he may have admired if it wasn’t being aimed at him.

“Fine” he huffed “there was only one car involved in the accident, your husbands car to be exact, and there were two people pulled from the wreckage, your husband and my wife” 

Belle blinked in surprise, her mind not quite knowing what to make of what Gold was saying but her heart breaking as it knew exactly what she was being told.

“They were together” her voice cracked as the realisation hit her. Her husband was having an affair.

“I apologise Mrs French” Gold lifted a hand to awkwardly pat her shoulder as her whole body slumped forward and she buried her face in her hands “I didn’t want to be the one to tell you”

“Nobody else was going to” her voice was muffled by her hands but Gold heard her. She lifted her head to ask another question “how did the accident happen?”

“I’m..... I’m not sure” Gold answered truthfully. He had his suspicions but he wouldn’t voice them while the young lady was already so distressed.

“Mrs Hunter” Belle startled at the new voice in the room and quickly swiped the tears from her eyes to look up at yet another different nurse.

Belle couldn’t be bothered to correct the woman about her last name this time; she wasn’t entirely sure why she had corrected Mr Gold “yes?” 

“You can see your husband now” the woman smiled and gestured for Belle to follow her. Belle looked at Mr Gold before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and standing up to follow. Her legs were shaking and she struggled to keep up with the medical worker but eventually she was brought to a room and a curtain was pulled aside to reveal her husband. He was sat up and laughing with another nurse – seriously how many cute, young nurses worked here! – His face paled when he saw Belle glaring at him.

“Hey Belles” Gaston grinned and noticed the redness around her eyes “don’t cry babe, I’m fine see” he held up the arm that was in a cast.

“You think I’m crying because you’re hurt” Belle snapped.

“What do you mean babe?” Gaston asked innocently. Belle glared at the nurse and the young blonde scurried off before she turned her rage to her husband. 

“Where are you trousers Gaston?” she raised an eyebrow.

He looked down at his legs and laughed “the paramedics must have cut them off”

“Really” she scoffed “so they wouldn’t happen to still be on the floor of your car with some skanks underwear?” 

Gaston visibly gulped and Belle would have laughed had she not been so furious “I.... what are you on about Belle?” 

“Don’t play me like a fool Gaston” she leaned forward and jabbed a finger in his chest “I know everything” she whispered.

“Babe listen...” He began to explain 

“No you listen” Belle growled “when you get out of here, pack your things and get out of my apartment” 

She silently breathed a sigh of relief that the apartment belonged to her as it came with her job as head librarian in the town.

“You don’t mean that” her husband declared.

“believe me I do” Belle replied adamantly “I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid as to not notice, all the late nights, the private phone calls at all hours, you must have been having a right laugh behind my back, well not anymore, I’m divorcing you Gaston” she announced before turning on her heel and angrily pulled the curtain aside to storm away.

Just as she was about to stomp away she heard another angry and familiar Scottish accent coming from a couple of doors down.

“You can collect your things tomorrow dearie” he growled.

“And where am I supposed to go?” she heard a woman’s voice yell.

“Not my problem” he declared and then Belle heard the door opening, before she could turn to walk away she was face to face with Mr Gold. He looked about as stressed and angry as she felt.

“You look like you could use a drink” she observed with a soft smile.

“Several in fact” he smirked “care to join me?” he then asked.

“I don’t know” Belle hesitated. Drinking with the husband of the woman her husband was sleeping with didn’t seem like the best decision she could make.

“No you’re right that’s probably not the best idea” he looked away and Belle could see he was a little embarrassed to have asked.

“Actually you know what... a drink sounds good” she decided. What harm could one drink do?

Gold felt the corners of his lips turn up at her acceptance “shall we then?” he offered his arm and she smiled and linked her arm with his. 

They made their way out of the building, both of them ignoring the funny looks they were receiving from various nurses and patients alike, even a couple of doctors did double takes when they saw Mr Gold and Mrs French arm in arm leaving the hospital.

“I’ll drive my car back to my place, do you want to follow me and pick me up?” she asked hesitantly.

“Lead the way” he gestured for her to get into her car and then he limped over to his Cadillac. As he followed her little blue car he suddenly became very nervous. It wasn’t that he fancied Belle or anything – although he could admit that she was very beautiful – it was just that she was the wife of the man his own wife had been having an affair with, what had he been thinking when he invited her for a drink? And where were they going to go?

He couldn’t take her to The Rabbit Hole, everyone knew them there, and the only other place that served alcohol in their very small town was Granny’s diner and Gold wasn’t sure he wanted that battle-axes disapproving eyes on him all night. He got so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed when Belle turned off and parked outside the library. And it was then that he had the perfect idea.

He got out of his car and waited for Belle to lock her vehicle and watched as she walked over to him.

“So where do you want to go?” she asked. She was a little unsure about where he might suggest, neither of the alcohol selling establishments in town seemed like a good idea to her.

“I had an idea but you can say no if you want” Gold said and then turned to face the building across the street “my store is over there” he pointed to the pawn shop “I have a bottle of scotch sat there and the upside is that it’s private so no unwelcome comments about being seen with me”

Belle looked across at the dark shop, she hadn’t lived in Storybrooke very long so had not had chance to visit to pawn shop, even though the lure of the rare books in the window had been hard to resist. She bit her lip as she tried to decide if it was a good idea, she had only just met Mr Gold after all, but one look at his brown eyes made her decision easy

“That sounds perfect” she smiled. He locked his car and then they walked side by side to the front of Golds store. He unlocked the door and held it open for her to enter, she took a step forward before stopping as a thought hit her “what’s your name?” she asked him suddenly.

Cameron chuckled “Cameron” he answered simply.

“Cameron” Belle tested the name “sorry I just suddenly realised I didn’t know and then I needed to know” she explained.

“Not a problem Mrs French” she blanched at the use of ‘Mrs’

“Can you just call me Belle?” she asked.

“Of course, my apologies, I wasn’t thinking” he rushed out, he truly hadn’t been thinking as he always called people by their last names.

“It’s fine honestly, I just don’t want to be reminded of him right now” she scowled as he thought of her husband’s affair drifted through her mind. 

“Well I think I have just the thing for that” Cameron declared and limped towards the curtain that separated the shop from the back room. Belle watched him go, feeling unsure if she should follow him, until curiosity got the better of her and she slowly caught up with him. If she thought the main shop was impressive it had nothing on what was hidden behind the curtain. There were shelves and shelves of all sorts of antique objects. A bookcase in the corner caught her attention immediately and she found herself gravitating towards it while Gold poured two tumblers of his whiskey.

He watched her with mild amusement as she moved towards the books; he now knew where he remembered her from after her pulling up outside the library. She was the head librarian that his eight year old son, Baden, constantly talked about.

“Oh my god” Belle gasped as she read the spines of the row of books “these are all first editions, these are worth a small fortune”

“Aye they are” he nodded “I just can’t bear to part with them though”

“I know that feeling” she muttered and turned to see Cameron holding out a tumbler towards her. She took the proffered drink and took a sip, wincing as the alcohol burned her throat.

“It’s strong” he warned her a bit late.

She coughed slightly before smiling “I noticed”

Belle continued to look around until she spotted a small cot by the wall, deciding that was a good place to sit she walked over and plonked herself down with a sigh.

“How are you doing?” Cameron asked.

“I don’t know” she huffed “I’m just so angry, and also I feel sad that my marriage is over and then there is this small part of me....” She trailed off and Gold waited for her to continue “a small part of me feels relieved”

“Relieved?” Gold was astonished. He had expected her to be devastated.

“I did love Gaston” Belle admitted “but something just never felt right with him, I never felt that spark... you know?” she looked up at Cameron.

He nodded and sat down beside Belle on the cot “yes I know”

“Did you ever feel that with your wife?” she asked.

“No” he answered a bit too quickly “Milah and I, we didn’t exactly marry for love”

“You didn’t?” Belle wondered.

“We had only been dating a few weeks when Milah found out she was pregnant, her parents were very traditional so we were married before the baby came” he explained.

“You have a child” she remarked with a smile.

“Yes... a son.... Baden.... He’s eight years old now” Gold replied with a fond look.

“Oh that’s nice” Belle took a big swig of her drink and almost choked as the liquid burned her throat again.

“Are you Ok?” Gold panicked and tapped her back.

“Yeah” she took a deep breath “I’m sorry..... Oh god you must think I’m a crazy person”

“You’re hurting” he shrugged “it’s understandable”

“It’s not that” Belle sighed “it’s just..... I always wanted children... but Gaston didn’t so that was the end of that”

“You’re still young, you’ve got plenty of time to have children” Gold assured her.

“Yeah maybe” she muttered and took another sip of her drink, this time being careful not to choke. She was getting used to the taste of the expensive whiskey now and before she knew it her tumbler was empty. Cameron noticed and finished his own glass in one gulp and went to retrieve the bottle and took his seat next to her again.

About an hour – and at least half of the bottle of whiskey – later Belle and Gold were sat silently side by side.

“Why aren’t you angrier?” Belle asked breaking the silence.

“I’ve been angry” he answered cryptically. At her puzzled face he elaborated “I caught Milah having an affair about ten months ago”

“And you took her back?” she asked astonished.

“Not at first” he told her “but she threatened to take Bae away if I didn’t take her back, she promised not to do it again, we even went to counselling but I wasn’t stupid, I knew she was still sleeping around, she’s not as good an actress as she thinks she is”

“I’m sorry she did that to you” Belle said gently.

“For what it’s worth, your husband is a moron” he bumped her shoulder and she smiled.

“Thanks” she blushed. She blamed the redness in her cheeks on the alcohol but the more time she spent with Cameron the more she grew to like him. He was good looking, she had to admit, he had warm brown eyes, and she loved his salt and pepper shoulder length hair. But what attracted her the most was the fact that even though they were both well on their way to being drunk, he still listened when she talked, and he was funny and smart and basically – and this thought scared her the most – he was everything she had ever wanted. And there was even the spark she had always longed for!

Cameron stood, startling Belle out of her inappropriate thoughts, and he went to retrieve another bottle of alcohol having realised they had polished off the first bottle.

He wobbled a bit as he made his way over to the cabinet and Belle couldn’t help but watch his butt as he walked; she was completely unaware that he could see her in the mirror next to the cabinet. He smirked “see something you like?” 

Belles eyes shot up to meet his in the mirror, her cheeks reddened again as she realised he had seen her watching him “I .... Sorry” she stuttered and looked away.

“Its fine” he waved her off with a chuckle “I can’t remember the last time anyone checked out my butt” he said as he sat back down beside her on the cot.

“it’s a lovely butt” she blurted out as her eyes went wide and she clasped a hand over her mouth “I am so sorry, it’s the alcohol, I have no brain filter when I drink” she hid her face in her hands. She was mortified.

Cameron pulled her hands away from her face “don’t be embarrassed, and if we’re being honest I have to tell you... You have a lovely butt too” he grinned at her and she beamed back at him.

Belles gaze drifted down to Cameron's lips and he subconsciously licked them, she swallowed and moved her eyes back up to meet his. The way he was looking at her gave her the confidence to lean forward and press her lips against his.

Cameron pulled back abruptly, his lips were tingling from her kiss and he reached up touch his mouth, trying to decide if he had passed out drunk and was dreaming.

“I’m so sorry” Belle cried “I shouldn’t have done that... I’m so stu...” she squeaked as Cameron's lips crashed against hers, harder this time and his hands came up to cup her cheeks. Belle raised her arms to wrap around his neck to bring him closer as her lips moulded against his. 

Golds hands didn’t stay still for long and he soon moved them down over her shoulders and down further to grip her waist. He felt her tongue nudge at the seam of his lips and he opened up willingly to her exploration, her tongue duelling with his. 

“Belle” Gold mumbled her name against her lips and she pulled back, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses and it was then that Cameron completely lost all coherent thought “fuck it” he growled and kissed her again, but this time guiding her to lie back on the cot and he covered her body with his own. 

She carded her fingers through his hair and tugged gently when he nibbled on her lower lip; his hand travelled down and gripped her waist. He lifted his head when breathing became necessary. He looked down at Belle, expecting for her to come to her senses and push him away with s look of disgust on her face but all he saw was a soft smile on her face and she was looking at him with such lust he felt his cock grow harder if that were even possible at this point. 

“What?” she blushed when he didn’t stop gazing at her.

“You’re beautiful” he breathed “are you sure about this?”

She said nothing and placed a hand in his chest to push him upwards, Gold looked down sadly as he waited for her rebuke. Once she was sat up enough she grabbed the hem of her dress that had already bunched around her hips and pulled it in one swift motion overhead leaving her clad in pale blue lace bra and panties.

Gold felt his mouth go dry.

“Does that answer your question?” she smiled and reached out for his tie to pull him in for another kiss. She slowly lowered herself back to the cot with Gold covering her body again.

He couldn’t form words so instead he ground his pelvis against her, she gasped as she felt the evidence of his arousal.

Belle loosened her grip on his tie and began to pull the knot loose, it made a whispery sound as she pulled it loose through his collar and tossed it to the side to land by her discarded dress. Next she pushed his jacket from his shoulders and he sat back to pull his arms free from the sleeves before he attacked her lips again.

He broke away from her lips to trail kisses down the column of her throat, leaving a small red mark when he sucked on her pulse point.

“oh god” Belle moaned as the feeling on his mouth on her neck sent shockwaves all the way down to her core. She reached down to pull his shirt tails free from his trousers before fumbling with the buttons. She needed to feel his skin against hers now! 

In her haste to get the fiddly little buttons undone she heard one rip from his shirt and hit the floor with a ping.

“I’m so sorry” she panicked.

“I’ve got more shirts” he assured her and then helped her get the garment off. It was then that he felt a little self-conscious. Gold was only in his forties but he was still older than Belle, she was a vision in blue lace and he was.... just him.

“You’re gorgeous” Belle breathed out, sensing his inner turmoil, and the alcohol still making her tongue quite loose.

“You’re drunk” he laughed 

“I thought you were gorgeous before I was drunk” she admitted and pushed a stray bit of his hair from his eyes. He swallowed, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling for the woman in his arms, he had only just met her for her a start but there was something about the way she looked at him. No one had ever looked at him the way she did, not even Milah when they first got together.

Before he said something stupid like ‘I love you’ he claimed her lips again. Belle wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer, she gasped as his still covered erection grazed against her core.

“I want you” Belle moaned again “inside me” 

She had never been so vocal during sex, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just that she was finally with the right partner. Gaston had always been a very selfish lover; she had lost count how many times she’d had to sort herself out after he had fallen asleep after sex.

“Patience” Gold growled in her ear and he ran his hand down her body until he came into contact with the waistband of her knickers. His fingers hesitated until Belles hand covered his, silently encouraging him to push the fabric down her legs. Belle lifted her hips when he eventually got the hint and then raised a leg at a time to help him discard them completely and they then joined the growing pile of clothes.

Cameron looked into Belles eyes, she nodded to his silent question and his hand came up to cup her sex, he could feel the moisture already gathered there and he groaned.

“You’re so wet” he murmured.

“Please” she begged him. She needed him to touch her.

He used his index finger to search for the little bundle of nerves, she gasped when he ran the digit softly over it and then down further until he found her entrance and then he dipped two fingers inside 

“Fuck” Belle keened and she grasped his shoulders hard leaving crescent shapes on his skin from her fingernails.

“You’re so fucking tight” he growled in her ear “so hot and wet, fuck I need to be inside you” he continued to pump his fingers. Belle lifted her hips in time with his thrusts, she could already feel her orgasm approaching. He crooked his fingers slightly and found the spot that had Belle screaming.

“Cameron!” 

“Do you want to come Belle?” he rasped. 

“Yes.... oh god yes” she arched her back and her hands scrambled for something to grip onto as she felt herself falling. Cameron continued to pump and moved his thumb to rub at her clit, the pressure was just enough to send Belle over the edge “oh.... my God.... yes” she screamed and her whole body tensed as her orgasm ripped through her. Cameron continued to pump, letting her ride out her pleasure on his fingers. He watched her face, mesmerized by the way she looked in the throes of passion. Eventually her breathing slowed and her body relaxed, she opened her eyes to see him staring at her with a cocky grin on his face.

She smirked back at him and reached for the waistband of his trousers, the belt buckle rattled loudly in the quiet back room of the shop until she managed to pull it through the loops. After the trousers were undone he helped her to push them down over his hips. She licked her lips when she saw his erection tenting his boxers.

Cameron caught her staring and he fought the urge to cover himself, Belle wasn’t Milah, Milah would always put him down during sex, it was a miracle Bae had ever been conceived. Belle saw his apprehension and leaned up to kiss him, pulling him back down, they continued to just kiss for a few moments until Belle wrapped her legs around his waist, he grunted when he felt his cock pushing against her core. 

“Take these off” Belle ordered as she slipped her hands beneath the waistband of his boxers to grasp his arse. Gold nodded and pushed the material over his hips, with some difficulty – and some cursing – he eventually got them off. Belle removed her bra while he was busy; when he turned back to her he nearly stumbled off the cot at the sight of her completely bare and laid out waiting for him.

His cock twitched, reminding him of the situation so he crashed his lips back to hers, he settled his body between her legs again and he could feel her wetness coating his shaft. Belle manoeuvred her hand between them to grasp him and guide him to where she wanted him, just as he was about to push inside of her he had a startling thought.

“Belle... we don’t have any....” 

“I’m on the pill, and I’m clean I promise” she stroked his face “please don’t stop”

Gold nodded “I’m clean too by the way” he assured her and continued to slowly push his hips forward. He had to take deep breaths as he sank into her, she was so tight and hot he was afraid of embarrassing himself before they had been begun. Belle threw her head back at the feeling of being filled and stretched, he felt wonderful.

“You feel amazing” he groaned and with one final push of his hips he was fully sheathed inside of her. He looked down at Belle who smiled back up at him; she stroked his hair away and grasped the back of his back to pull him in for a kiss.

“Move” she pleaded and pulled her legs up to push her heels against his bum. The movement causing him to sink just that little bit deeper.

“You keep doing things like that and this will be over way too quickly” he growled and pulled out almost all of the way before slamming back into her.

“Fuck” Belle gasped.

Gold continued to thrust; all that could be heard in the quiet shop were the small moans and gasps coming from both of them and the slapping of skin. Sweat beaded on Cameron’s brow and he lifted one arm to wipe the moisture away with his palm before leaning in to steal a kiss from Belle.

His angle changed and Belle broke the kiss when she threw her head back with a moan.

“Mmm Cameron..... Feels so good” she writhed beneath him “don’t stop”

“I’ve got no intention to sweetheart” he kissed her neck and bit down gently.

She could feel anther orgasm approaching “cam.... I need....”

“What do you need darling?” he raised an eyebrow and pushed his hand between them to seek out her clit, he pinched it softly “is this what you want?” 

“Oh.... God.... right there” she screamed as her release hit her hard “yes!” she clutched him hard as her whole body went tense again 

The feeling of her whole body clutching him had Golds own release hit him suddenly like a tidal wave and he emptied himself inside of her tight channel groaning her name into the crook of her neck “Belle.... fuck” 

He collapsed on top of her; he wasn’t a big man so he didn’t worry too much about his weight crushing her. Belles arms wrapped around him tightly, he could hear her heartbeat thumping against her chest, beating just as hard as his was.

“That.... was amazing” Belle took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart.

Cameron lifted his head to look down at her “yes it was” he felt himself soften and slip out of her and so he moved to her side. The cot wasn’t very big but neither were they so it wasn’t too cramped as he lay down next to her.

Belle yawned, she felt pleasantly numb all things considering after the day she had had. She didn’t want to move from Cameron’s arms so she pulled his arm around her and snuggled into him. He reached for the wool blanket and pulled it over their bodies, it seemed he didn’t want to move either. Belle smiled as her eyelids grew heavy and the last thing she felt before sleep finally claimed was Cameron’s lips against her forehead.

 

Belle awoke a while later, it could've been a few hours, it could have been ten minutes for all she knew but the room was dark so she came to the conclusion that it had been at least two hours. She blindly reached for Cameron but found she was alone on the cot. She sat up, clutching the blanket to her naked chest and looked around. Gold was sat at his desk, drinking something from a blue and white china mug; he spotted Belle staring at him.

“Hi” she breathed.

“Hi” he smiled in return.

“What time is it?” she asked 

“A little after three in the morning” he looked at his watch.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” she asked suddenly realising she had been asleep for six hours.

“You looked so beautiful I didn’t have the heart to” he replied softly.

“Are you ok?” she sat up and wrapped the blanket around her body before standing up and tip toeing over to him. 

“More than ok sweetheart” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to sit in his lap. She reached for his cup, and took a sip of his drink. Smiling when she tasted the sweet tea, exactly how she takes her tea. She squeaked when he attacked her neck with kisses, dropping the cup onto the desk with a clatter.

“Shit…. I'm so sorry” she reached for it and frowned when she ran her finger over the rim “it’s chipped”

He looked at her worried face “it’s just a cup” he remarked before going back to trailing kisses down her throat. She giggled as his stubble tickled her skin, he pulled back to look into her eyes.

“What?” she smiled.

“Nothing” he shook his head and looked away.

“Talk to me” she urged

“Do you…. Do you think… when things have settled and… sorted…. Do you think you might…. Want to have dinner with me?” he stuttered through the invite, suddenly second guessing himself. He had spent a good two hours just staring at Belle while she slept and all he could think about was seeing her again, and now he was panicking that he had misread the situation.

Belle smiled at his awkwardness, thinking just how adorable he was “I would love to have dinner with you”

“You would?” he stared at her wide eyed.

“Yes…. But” she hesitated.

“But….. But is never good” he visibly deflated

“but…..” she interrupted him “I would actually like to spend a little more time getting to know you right now” she turned in his arms to straddle his lap, the blanket fell from her body, as she leaned in to kiss him.

“That…. Is a very good but” Cameron grinned and pulled her closer. She was right, the future could wait!


End file.
